The invention relates to 2-(dimethylcarbamoylimino)-benzthiazoline-3-carboxylic acid esters.
(Benzthiazol-2-yl)-urea derivatives with herbicidal activity have already become known, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,135. These agents, however, have only a limited selective-herbicidal action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an agent which has a superior selective-herbicidal action.